


Oriflamme

by Miah_Kat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Potential Spoilers, if you haven't read or seen the GMG arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a chance the size of those dragons that their plan could fail; that she wouldn’t make it to Eclipse.</p>
<p>Prologue to <i>Saudade</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oriflamme

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I posted that odd little drabble after Chpt 465, I figured I might as well post stuff that I was working on _months_ ago.  
>  I have a deep love & fascination for the Grand Magic Games arc, so many of my fics are centered on that rn.
> 
> _Oriflamme_ : (n.) a symbol or standard that inspires confidence, devotion, or courage.  
>    
>  **This is the prologue to _Saudade_.**

The dragons were enormous.

There was no way she was going to make it through them alive.

_This is impossible._

“Don’t worry Luce,” a voice, accompanied by a warm hand on her shoulder, assured her from behind. “We’ve got your back.”

Lucy turned to stare bewilderedly at her pink-haired partner. He was flashing her his characteristic grin but she could see the strain it put him through to use it.

_He’s scared too._

There was a chance the size of those dragons that their plan could fail; that she wouldn’t make it to Eclipse. That the few remaining members of her guild—her _family_ —could soon join their fallen brethren.

“Natsu,” she choked on a sob. The words wouldn’t come.

He reached around her to settle a cape over her shoulders, fastening it at her collarbone. Then his hands moved to her shoulders, rubbing over them comfortingly.

“You’ll make it.” he promised confidently.

“Even if I do,” she argued stubbornly. “Even if I manage to go back—what if they don’t believe me?”

The hands on her shoulder stilled momentarily before lifting to cup her face, forcing Lucy to meet Natsu’s gaze. His olive-colored eyes were bright with the reflection of his element around them and determination. His voice was strong, unwavering, when he spoke.

“No one will doubt Lucy’s words.” Natsu grinned at her confidently. Smoke and hellfire rained down around them and, yet, even now his faith was unshakable.

Lucy sobbed at the weight of it.

Natsu pulled her to him as she cried, the circle of his arms both reassuring and tight with reluctance. Despite his words, despite their plan and the future they faced if it failed, his body spoke what he wouldn’t—couldn’t afford to—say.

_Don’t go._

Lucy clutched at him, knowing it could very well be the last time she saw him. Neither of them were willing to loosen their hold on one another, knowing the second they did it would be time to act.

Still, after a few moments it was Natsu who forced himself to pull away. His hands returned to her cheeks to thumb away the tears raining down them. Lucy did her best to hold back the rest that threatened to spill and Natsu smiled at her effort.

“You got this Luce.” He assured her, moving his hands behind her head to pull up her hood. Lucy nodded, because he needed the assurance too, before grabbing his hand in hers.

“Let’s go. The others are waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
